Aaron et Mandy
by Aurore de Gilead
Summary: Mandy a 15 ans et vit au sein de l'abri 25. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'ennuie, elle décide d'envoyer une lettre vers la surface...


__Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture sur le thème "La lettre" et en option bonus le genre dit "épistolaire".__

—

Cher Toi qui trouveras cette lettre,

Je m'appelle Mandy, j'ai 15 ans. J'habite à l'Abri 25. Un de ceux construit par Vault-Tec. C'est un abri antiatomique, au cas où t'es loupé, genre, l'annihilation du monde par les bombes nucléaires. Alors, tu dois te dire que j'ai de la chance de vivre ici au lieu d'à la surface où c'est irradié, et que la vie est géniale dans un abri. Bah, en fait, ça craint. Je sais bien que là-haut c'est pas un terrain de jeu, et je me plains pas d'être en sécurité ici. Seulement, le travail est chiant, y'a presque pas de loisirs, et on passe la plupart de notre temps libre à se faire chier. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait, de jamais avoir vu la lumière du jour et le ciel bleu. Ici, y'a juste des couloirs métalliques, gris, moches et la lumière jaune des ampoules basse consommation. Lumière naturelle qu'ils disent dans la brochure… mon cul, ouais. Mais bref.

Un jour que je me promenais, j'suis tombée sur là d'où vient l'eau qu'on boit. C'est un lac souterrain, ce qui veut dire qu'il se trouve à même la caverne où l'abri a été construit. C'est le seul endroit accessible où il n'y a pas de mur métallique. Juste de la roche. C'est pas tellement mieux, mais c'est une formation naturelle, donc, plus de chance d'y trouver un passage vers la surface. C'est trop en pente pour escalader, mais j'ai pu y envoyer Mitty. C'est le nom de l'Eyebot qui t'a donné la lettre. La fonction radio est cassée, mais c'est un très bon coursier. Je l'envoie souvent livrer des mots écrits sur des petits bouts de papier à l'autre bout de l'abri. Cette fois, c'est une lettre que je l'ai chargé de transporter. J'me suis dis que j'allais envoyer une lettre à la surface, parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment c'est là-haut.

En espérant que quelqu'un réponde,

Mandy.

—

Chère Mandy,

J'ai été très surpris en trouvant ta lettre… Enfin, en trouvant ton robot, en réalité. Visiblement, il s'est fait tirer dessus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai réparé, alors il va bien (je te passe les détails techniques, mais je lui ai intégré un _Stealth Boy_. Ça lui permettra de devenir invisible quelques secondes, s'il est de nouveau en danger). Sinon, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton abri, mais ici, dans les terres dévastées, peu de personnes savent réellement lire et écrire… J'ai appris, car je suis caravanier. Marchand, si tu préfères. Je conduis une caravane escortée par deux gardes et nous livrons de la nourriture, de l'eau, des soins ou des armes après des communautés dispersées à travers le désert du Mojave. Je m'appelle Aaron, au fait. Tu dis que tu te demandes comment sont les terres désolées et bien, je serais ravi de répondre à tes questions. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de distraction ici non plus et le travail est pénible.

Aussi, n'hésite pas à me parler de ta vie à l'abri. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ça peut ressembler.

Bien à toi,

Aaron.

—

Cher Aaron,

Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu ! Et d'avoir réparé Mitty ! J'ai tellement de questions à poser !

Tu dis que tu conduis une caravane ? À quoi ça ressemble ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un ciel au-dessus de la tête ? Ça fait pas peur ? À quoi ressemble les créatures là-haut ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que tout est irradié et que les gens ressemblent à des zombies ?

Sinon, la vie dans l'abri c'est un peu toujours la même chose. On doit suivre les instructions du Manuel. Avec mes amis, on l'appelle la Bible. C'était un livre saint avant la chute des bombes ; si on faisait pas ce qu'il disait, on allait en enfer. Et donc, les adultes suivent ce qui est écrit dans le Manuel, comme si notre survie en dépendait… C'est débile. Je pense qu'on pourrait très bien s'en sortirent de nous même. Enfin, voilà, il faut suivre ce que dit ce fichu bouquin. Pour les enfants comme moi, ça veut dire :

\- Lever à 7h  
\- Cours de 8h-12h et 13h-16h (les cours, c'est où on nous apprend des trucs genre écriture, calcul,...)  
\- Travaux aux hydroponiques jusqu'à 19h (c'est de là que vient notre nourriture)  
\- Repas du soir à 19h  
\- Temps libre jusqu'à 21h  
\- Coucher à 21h (bien sûr, avec mes amis on dort que plus tard, mais il faut pas se faire prendre)

Et c'est comme ça tous les jours. Sauf le dimanche, où là, on a le droit de se reposer toute la journée. C'est là qu'on s'ennuie le plus, alors on essaye d'inventer des jeux, mais c'est pas toujours facile (on a pas le droit de courir dans les couloirs, même quand il n'y a personne !).

Espérant ta réponse,

Mandy.

—

Chère Mandy,

Ton enthousiasme est vraiment plaisant. La vie n'est pas facile ici, et ta lettre égaye dors et déjà ma journée. Pour répondre à tes questions, une caravane, c'est un bien grand mot pour désigner une Brahmine surchargée. Rien qui ne fasse rêver... Une Brahmine, c'est une vache à deux têtes ; un animal très costaud, mais très laid. On charge un gros paquetage sur son dos, contenant le matériel à livrer. Ces créatures avancent très lentement, alors les voyages sont longs et on est une cible de choix pour les raiders (ou tout autre troufion qui cherche à nous voler). C'est pour ça qu'une caravane est protégée par aux moins deux gardes armés. Comme bestioles on a aussi les Radscorpions, Geckos, Cazadors (insecte volant géant), Coyotes, Fourmis géantes, Mantes géantes, Rats géants, Lakelurks (sorte de reptile humanoïde marin), Rataupes, Radcafards… et j'en oublie probablement. Le pire, ce sont les Griffemorts (une sorte de lézard géant très agressif), j'en ai vu un, une fois, dans une arène… depuis, je prie pour ne jamais me retrouver en face de cette chose. Comme tu peux le voir, ici, il n'y a que des créatures affreuses et très dangereuses. Il n'y a guère que les Brahmines qui sont dociles. Et quelques races de chiens non-mutés, si on les dresse correctement.

Je pourrais difficilement t'expliquer la sensation de se tenir en dessous du ciel. Il a toujours été là, pour moi. Il arrive que l'on se sente petits, ou insignifiants, en le regardant, mais ce n'est pas effrayant. La nuit, on voit les étoiles. C'est comme si plein de petites lumières étaient allumées sur un plafond noir. C'est magnifique. J'espère que tu pourras le voir, un jour.

Non, tout n'est pas irradié à la surface. Par contre, il vaut mieux toujours se déplacer avec un compteur Geiger, pour être sûr de ne pas traverser une zone au taux de radiations mortelles. Et les gens ne sont pas tous des zombies, non. On a les goules bien sûr, mais les autres êtres humains ne sont pas différents des résidents de ton abri. Ne dis jamais à une goule qu'elle ressemble à un zombie, cela dit, elle risque de mal le prendre. Elles n'ont pas un bel aspect, mais ça reste des gens. Par contre, inutile de tenter de bavarder avec une goule sauvage, leur cerveau a tellement fondu qu'elles ne sont guère plus que des animaux assoiffés de sang.

Eh bien, ta vie dans l'abri n'a pas l'air forcément joyeuse, mais au moins y es-tu en sécurité. Merci pour ton témoignage.

Bien à toi,

Aaron.

—

Cher Aaron,

Waouh, la surface à l'air excitante ! Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais ça à l'air si différent de la vie ici…

Bon, il s'est quand même passé quelques trucs ces derniers temps. Je viens même de fêter mon anniversaire ! Quand il a un événement comme ça (anniversaire, naissance…) personne ne travaille, et on organise une grande fête. Il y a des jeux en équipe, c'est assez amusant. Tu connais la course à trois pieds ? On est avec un partenaire, on attache une jambe ensemble et on essaye de courir. C'est marrant, parce que tout le monde tombe au moins une fois.

Est-ce qu'il y a des jeux à la surface ?

Sinon, il y a eu une intrusion de Rataupes. J'en avais jamais vu avant, ce qu'ils sont moches ! Ils sont assez coriaces, mais on a réussi à s'en débarrasser facilement (il n'y a eu que deux blessés).

J'ai aussi capté une conversation entre deux gardes, il y a des pillards qui traînent près de l'entrée… C'est un peu flippant, mais l'autre garde a affirmé que la porte blindée était littéralement infranchissable.

À la prochaine,

Mandy.

—

Chère Mandy,

Joyeux anniversaire !

Par ici, il y a surtout des jeux d'argent et de cartes. Cela doit être parce que nous sommes tous près de New Vegas et de ses casinos. Beaucoup de joueurs s'y rendent, et reviennent complètement fauchés... Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois personnellement et je n'aime pas vraiment le mode de vie que l'on mène là-bas. Et surtout, je ne suis pas assez riche…

Par ailleurs, je me demandais, vous êtes nombreux, dans l'abri ?

Content que vous ayez réussi à vous débarrasser de ces Rataupes. Faites bien attention avec eux, ils transmettent souvent des maladies.

Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour les pillards, en général ils ne sont pas très malins, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils réussissent à passer la porte d'un abri…

Bien à toi,

Aaron.

—

Cher Aaron,

Les pillards ont réussi. Ils ont passé la porte. On se cache, mais on ne pourra pas tenir longtemps. Viens nous aider, je t'en prie.

—

À Toi, qui trouveras ces lettres,

Je suis venu, mais il était déjà trop tard. La vie dans les terres désolées est cruelle et injuste. Je sais que piller les tombes est souvent une question de survie. Mais s'il te reste un peu d'humanité, je t'en prie, souviens-toi de Mandy.

Aaron.


End file.
